


Discourse

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Kelly runs into an old friend. Let's just say they don't exactly hit it off. Enter little shit Iris. >:)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Iris West & Kelly Olsen, Linda Park/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any spelling errors. Enjoy.

Kelly adjusted her jacket as she shut her door and made her way up to the front gate.

"You'd think they wouldn't still be trying to lock us up still like we're in high school." Iris came up behind her making her jump.

"Jesus, warn a girl."

"Sorry not my fault you're particularly jumpy this morning?"

"I'm just nervous okay? It's new."

"What would you do without me." Iris smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Still not have a ride here, asshole."

"Sorry got caught up." 

"Caught up huh?" Kelly gave Iris a knowing look. 

"No shame in my game. Yes I did ditch you for my incredibly hot-"

"Stop-" Kelly pushed Iris off as she continued to rant. 

"-beautiful, talented, and amazing girlfriend that should be here any minute."

"We get it I'm single and you're a terrible friend."

"Trust me you're gonna want two cars on campus okay we can't share the same one."

"Why?" 

"Well my friend as you said, you're terribly single."

"I didn't say all that."

"So when we get you some-" Iris elbowed her side making Kelly push her again. "we might be leaving at different times you feel me."

"You're disgusting, Linda's here."

Iris perked up and watched as her girlfriend pulled into the parking lot with a few boxes in the backseat. She looked back at Kelly and frowned.

"Ugh go, not like you have anything against ditching me anyway."

"Love you, see you in class." she skipped off towards Linda's car as Kelly adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"See ya I guess."

  
Kelly made her way through the hallways making it her priority to find each class beforehand. 

After she was done she made her way to her dorm immediately turning around as she walked in on her two friends making themselves at home.

"God dammit guys!"

"Relax we're still clothed." Iris laughed and leaned back into her pillows as Linda sat next to her.

"So you made your bed up just so you could come up here and make out before class, see your priorities are together." Kelly turned around and dropped her bag on her side of the room.

"Oh come on Kelly losen up." Linda threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

"We have class in like five minutes."

"Well when we made our way up here we had fifteen so...." Iris smiled and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Linda-"

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way out, have fun in class." Linda kissed Iris on the cheek and hopped off the bed. "You want one too." she frowned.

"Out!" Linda laughed and grabbed her bag heading out.

"Don't make that a habit or I'm switching roommates."

"Oh yeah right."

"We got lucky, 2 classes together and the same dorm I say we're doing pretty well." Iris added a small skip in her step as they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah so far." Kelly sighed.

"Okay pause." Iris yanked Kelly to a stop by her bag. "You're killing me, where is the high spirited Kelly Olsen I got yesterday when we finished moving our stuff to campus?"

"She died when we got here." Kelly tried to keep walking only to be held in place by her bag again.

"Spill Olsen, now. Why are you so nervous?"

"Will you let it go?"

"No."

"Look I can't explain it but something just feels off okay. Can we go to class now?"

"Alright alright." Iris surrendered, both of them continuing to walk. "I'm gonna get it outta you eventually though, you know that."

"Yes I know"

"Alright class take your seats it's gonna be a full house today I believe so please refrain from putting your things on the chair next to you."

Iris slapped Kelly's shoulder as they sat down 

"Yes I was just about to move it jackass, ouch."

"Just making sure." 

"This seat taken?" a voice interrupted their bickering.

Kelly paused before looking up at the frustratingly familiar face. 

"I uh- yes it's taken." Iris squinted at the lie. "You'll have to um find somewhere else sorry."

"This is actually the last seat." Alex scratched her neck looking around the packed room of students talking amongst themselves.

"You know what? Looks like our friend... isn't gonna make it, go ahead and sit." Iris waved Alex down. 

"Thanks." Alex set her stuff down and started taking her things out. 

  
Kelly turned to Iris with a bewildered look on her face "what the hell are you doing?" she said soft enough, making sure not to catch Alex's attention.

"Is that the Alex Danvers? Damn haven't seen her since like tenth grade." Iris peeked around Kelly's head to get another look. 

"Will you stop looking at her, you'll draw attention." 

"Well shit why not? Remember the painfully single part...."

"No!" 

Alex looked up from her bag confused.

Kelly didn't bother turning around. "If you love me you'll let this go and never bring it up again."

"I do love you and that's exactly why I'm gonna figure out why she's got you all worked up."

"Please let it go."

"Alright let's get started" the professor stepped to the front of the room.

The three of them turned to the front.

Iris leaned over towards Kelly's ear "you think this is one of those things like high school where it's an unsaid assigned seats thing".

Kelly pinched Iris' leg making her laugh quietly.

"God I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
